


Unexpected

by lamergirl



Category: Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omega Wes, alpha lasercorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamergirl/pseuds/lamergirl
Summary: Wes was sure the moment he became the tallest kid in his middle school, he would present as an alpha. This is what happens when he doesn't.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Rated teen for a few sexual things mentioned.

Wes had always thought the whole Alpha/Beta/Omega thing was stupid. Well, not the genetic part. That was a fact of life. 50% of the population were alpha’s around 20% were beta’s and the rest were omega.  They needed alphas and omegas to mate to reproduce. And there was nothing wrong with all that, it was the social side of all of it that sucked. Most people presented between the ages of 14 and 18, making high school a living hell for early bloomers and full of anxiety for late bloomers.

Usually, by the time you’re in high school people start looking like their roles. Alphas are usually taller, more muscle definition, they just look dominating. While as omegas look the opposite, smaller, weaker, need to be protected. At least this is what they were taught in 8th grade.

8th-grade health class was simultaneously the most awkward and important class any student could take. No one wanted to talk too much about this stuff with their classmates, but most didn’t want to ask their parents.

“Now class, pay attention, this is the most important part.” Ms. Whittle their omega health teacher said, calming the classes discussions as she continued, “No matter how someone looks, you won’t know until you have your first cycle.  You will know you’re having your cycle if you have the following symptoms, Increased body temperature, enhanced smell, producing pheromones that affect the people around you, and of course, increased arousal.” The class burst into laughter at the word arousal and she had to settle them down again. “Now of course if your surrounded by people who have already presented, both you and them will already know where you stand by the scent, however if your alone when you first start your cycle it may take you a moment to feel what it is you want, to knot a mate or to be knotted.” The laughter came back but the teacher didn’t stop talking this time. “If you present as an omega you might wanna talk to your parents about getting scent blockers and heat suppressions, it will protect you from mating too early…” The teacher continued but Wes had started to ignore her. He had hit a growth spurt and was already the tallest kid in his class, he had no doubts he would be an alpha.

These thoughts followed him into high school. He was athletic, tall and especially intimidating, so he quickly became friends with a bunch of early bloomer Alphas. Despite being sure of his status and never questioned on his surety, Wes didn’t talk down to omegas or betas. He even friended a few. He hated that according to some of his alpha friends, he should be putting them in their place. Despite hormones and the like, they were still all people.

Wes had two alpha friends who believed as he did, and he tended to hang around them more than the others. He was so goddamn lucky he was with them when he finally started his cycle. Their names were Flitz and Shayne. They both presented as alphas in sophomore year but Wes, who was a late bloomer, didn’t start his cycle until the end of the summer before senior year.

Wes, Shayne, and Flitz were at Wes’s house playing Mario Kart on his Wii U. His parents weren’t home, and the warm summer breeze was coming in through the open kitchen window. They were concentration hard on the game and trying to come up with creative insults to the others racing. It happened slowly. First Wes just thought he was getting hot, so he took off his jacket. After a few minutes, he realized he was having a little trouble concentrating. His friends also seemed to be getting closer to him on the couch as if drawn to him. There was a moment when Flitz who was now almost touching legs with Wes froze, realizing what was going on. He dropped his controller and grabbed Shayne’s out of his hand putting it down before dragging Shayne to the door. In the 15 seconds it took Flitz to yank him and Shayne back to their senses, Wes had realized what was happening. The scents of the two alphas next to him were distracting him, intoxicating him. He barely listened to Flitz speak, he already knew what he was gonna say.

“You’re in heat,” Flitz said very consciously trying to just breath in the air coming in through the open window. Wes knew his hormones were probably driving the alphas crazy. If they weren’t such good friends they would have left, or worse, let their instincts take control.

“I’m sorry” Wes started, unsure of what to do. He wanted nothing more than to lock himself in his room and ride out his heat in privacy.

“It's not like you chose to be an omega dude. It's not your fault.” Shayne said in the most comforting way he could say it while still breathing through the window, “We should probably go though, for your safety and stuff.”

“We will text you as soon as we get home,” Flitz said, dragging Shayne out the door before Wes could even say bye.

He locked himself in his room. Luckily, he didn’t need to tell his parents what was going on because they could smell his heat from the moment they stepped in his door. If they were as shocked as he was, they didn’t say anything. All he knew is about an hour after they got home he heard his mothers soft voice telling him she was leaving some stuff for him outside the door. She had brought him dinner a candy bar and a blanket. Thank god for his mother.

He was genuinely surprised when he received a message from a new group chat made for just him Shayne and Flitz.

Flitzzz: Hey dude are you ok?

IWantCandy: No man

IWantCandy: I’m freaking out!

ToppShopp: It definitely took us all by surprise

Flitzzz: This does change a lot.

IWantCandy: There’s no way that Joe and Tanner are gonna let me sit with them when school starts next week….

ToppShopp: That’s so stupid

ToppShopp: That is exactly what they would do tho

Flitzzz: We’ll sit with you.

ToppShopp: yeah, we won’t let you get alienated

IWantCandy: You guys are actually the best

Flitzzz: Nah, we’re just not assholes.

Flitzzz: I’m being called down for dinner,

Flitzzz: I’ll talk to you guys tomorrow.

ToppShopp: I gotta go too

ToppShopp: ttyl

IWantCandy: Byeeeeeee

 

He spent the next 3 days laying on top of the fluffy blanket his mom brought him in front of the AC furiously trying to take care of himself, occasionally distracted by the group chat. He only left his room to grab the food waiting for him on the other side or run to the bathroom.

He woke up the Sunday before his first day of senior year, finally no longer in heat. He spent the day getting ready for school and thoroughly washing and drying the blanket before folding it up and putting it in his closet.  His parents bought him heat suppressors, so his heat would only come every 3 months instead of every month, And Scent blockers, to protect him from the alphas.

The scent blockers must take a few days to set in because the next day as Shayne Flitz and Wes were talking in the school parking lot, Joe strolled up to them, stopping 2 feet before making a face.

“Oh my god. Big bad Wes is an omega.” Joe said crossing his arms and stepping up to the group, “Isn’t that a sad turn of events”

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Wes said not looking at him, he had been expecting this, but it didn’t hurt any less.

“Well, I think it’s a big deal. I mean what kind of alpha wants a tall muscular omega. You’ll be lucky if you find a beta worth your time,” Joe continued, causing Wes to grip his backpack strap tighter.

“Leave him alone,” Shayne says stepping between the two. Flitz stood next to him, the two alphas staring joe down.

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t know you two were fighting to mate with that sad excuse for an omega,” Joe said, turning his aggression on the pair.

“No, he is just our friend. Unlike you, we don’t turn on our friends.” Flitz said taking a step closer to Joe. Even though they were both alpha’s Flitz was still bigger.

Joe raised his hands as if in surrender without dropping the smirk on his face, “Good thing you have your alphas to protect you, Wes. Next time you won’t be so lucky.” And with that Joe walked off to catch up with Tanner who had just arrived. We knew instantly that 95% of the school would know he was omega before he walked into the building. And he wasn’t wrong.

That day went about the same way he expected. All his alpha friends besides Flitz and Shayne were sticking with joe and ignoring him. People who didn’t know him well were giving him weird looks. He even overheard 2 teachers talking about how surprised they were at how he presented. It was gonna be a long year.

Him Flitz and Shayne eventually had their own little friend group made up of them, two betas named Joven and Sohinki and another omega named Courtney. They all graduated together and ended up going to the same co-ed college. Wes’s parents were not very happy about his choice in colleges though. They both thought It would be safer for him to go to an omega only school like his father had. He didn’t care though, he was sure he would be perfectly safe in a co-ed school, and that way he wouldn’t be alone. He ended up rooming with Joven and Sohinki, Beta’s and omega’s shared dorms.

In middle school health class finding your other half was stressed intensely. Especially if you were an omega. Alpha’s were allowed to try out as many omega’s as they want as long as they settled down eventually and no one really cared what a beta did. Omegas were the ones that everyone had such strict expectations on them.

Going to college was a very different experience. There were some omega’s that stuck by society, kept themselves ‘sacred’ for their alpha, but then there was everyone else in the beta/omega dorms. Fucking in the shared shower space, in the common rooms, even in the laundry room. Wes once had the pleasure of walking in on his roommate Sohinki getting it on with a purple haired alpha. Later he got to formally meet her and learn that her name is Mari.

Seeing as unmarked omega’s and Alpha’s are not supposed to be in each other’s dorms, Mari starts hanging out with them at lunchtime. Its one of those days, when she brings an alpha with her. His bright orange and red hair, rivaling her deep purple. She introduced him as David and they both sat in the space next to Wes. As David sat next to Wes, Wes got a good sniff and boy did this alpha smell good.  Yes, all alphas were designed to be appealing to omega’s, and Wes had definitely smelled many alphas, this one was different. The smell seemed to be more enticing than most.

“You must be one of the beta’s Mari’s been fucking,” David says to Wes in greeting, causing a chuckle out of the group.

“Actually, I’m the omega that walked in on her, I’m just on scent blockers,” Wes says trying not to seem too intoxicated by the smell.

“Huh, never would have expected you to be an omega,” David said before turning to say something to Mari. The interest in his voice stirred something in Wes’s stomach. He had never heard anyone say that in a positive way before. Maybe it was because David himself didn’t look much like an alpha, though he acted like one with his loud and stubborn personality, he was short and not as muscular.

David became a regular in their group and thankfully for Wes’s self-control, he slowly got used to his scent. It was still amazing and getting too close might make him get a little distracted. He had been getting closer and closer to David and now the two of them hung out sometimes on their own.

Wes would sneak David into his room to play video games. Sometimes Sohinki and Joven would join them but this time it was just them.  They had taken a break from the video games to watch a movie on Wes’s laptop. They were seated together on Wes’s bed with the laptop on Wes’s lap turned toward the alpha sitting right beside him. He had made a bag of popcorn and it was sitting on the bed on the other side of Wes.

“Hey, your hogging all the popcorn!” David said reaching over Wes to take the bag and at the same time exposing his neck directly to Wes’s face causing him to gasp at the sudden intensity of the smell. David pulled back immediately, bringing the popcorn with him. “Are you ok?”

“Your scent…” Wes found himself saying even though he had no intention of telling him that, it had just slipped out.

“Do I smell bad?” Lasercorn said, seemingly genuinely confused for a moment.

“No…” Wes said, he already said too much he might as well continue, “Really good actually…”

“oh… OH SHIT! I’m really sorry, sometimes I forget you’re an unscented omega and not a beta or alpha.” David said looking genuinely sorry, “I didn’t know I could affect you that way, If I’m making you uncomfortable-”

“No!” Wes said a little too quickly, “I was just surprised by the sudden closeness, it wasn’t even a problem until that.”

David nodded and the two went back to watching the movie, situating the popcorn in the now slightly bigger gap between the two.

From then on David kept a safe distance, he seemed careful not to get to close to Wes whenever they hung out. Wes wasn’t sure how he felt about that, but he was more than glad that they still hung out because he was starting to enjoy hanging out with David more than he thought he would. It wasn’t just the smell anymore, though the smell definitely started the whole thing, David was funny and smart and incredible, and Wes felt stupid for feeling that way. David hardly remembered he was an omega half the time. And while alpha’s being attracted to Alpha’s happened, it was extremely rare, especially with an alpha as stubborn as David. If David thought of him as an alpha, there was no way he would be thinking of him in other ways.

…

Like most Omega’s his age, Wes was on mild heat suppressions. The mild one’s kept the user's heat from being as often as they naturally were. So instead of once a month, you get them every three months. They had more powerful suppressions that stopped your Heats entirely but those were really bad for you to take for extended periods of time and could permanently fuck up your heat cycle. Even though the first time he learned this he couldn’t give a rat’s ass and wanted his heat to never come back, he had gotten used to it by this point. His calendar was set up to remind him the day before his heat, so he could email his teacher to explain he wouldn’t be in and have his friends spend the next few days in a different dorm room, with some mutual friends.

By his second year he had this schedule down pact, but one morning he made a stupid mistake. He forgot to take his suppressions. Even though he remembered to take them in the following days, it had still fucked up his schedule big time. A week later, he felt his heat beginning, a month and a half ahead of when it was supposed to while waiting for Sohinki and Lasercorn to come over. He had just been setting up his games when he began to feel the warmness spread through him from its origins in his stomach.

Before he knew it, he was under his blanket, right next to the AC that was blasting, trying to frantically text Sohinki not to bring the alpha into their room. Mid-text the door opened and thankfully it was just Sohinki. Sohinki seemed like he was about to announce something before he was hit with the onslaught of how intense the heat smell was in the small room. He quickly closed the door behind him, to keep the smell from wafting down the hall. Luckily betas weren’t affected by the smells nearly as much and alphas were.

“So, someone’s off their schedule,” Sohinki said as he started shoving something’s in a backpack, so Wes could have some privacy for the next few days.

“I… missed…suppressions” Wes managed to get out without whining and moaning. “So glad…no David” He managed to continue.

“Yeah, I think he might have been starting his rut or something, he growled and then I asked him what was going on he said he was fine, but as soon as we got closer to the door he said he had to go and practically sonic ran away back toward the stairs,” Sohinki said, pulling his now full bag on his shoulders and grabbing his laptop and chargers. “I would say he might have smelled you, but we were all the way on the first floor when he growled. And I couldn’t even smell you until the door opened.”

Wes didn’t really have the attention span at that moment to dwell on the info he had been given so he hurriedly nodded when Sohinki said Joven would bring him some food when he came to get some of his stuff.

Wes determinately stayed under the warm blanket till Joven came up with some food and when he left, he promised to text him before they brought him food in the morning. With the promise of privacy Wes threw the blanket off him and ate hungrily, trying to ignore just how fucking aroused he was long enough to eat the chicken and rice Joven had brought him. When he finished he drank some water and quickly got back on his bed, pulling the fuzzy blanket he loved so much from the bottom of his bed and laid it out to curl up on it. The minute his head hit the blanket he starts. It smells like HIM.

David spends a lot of time in their room and sitting on Wes’s bed and sometimes he would be sitting on the blanket or have the blanket on him, so of course, it would smell like him. Of course, at his moment of heightened arousal, he had to have something that had literally the most intoxicating smell on it.

He spent the next 3 day’s eating whatever Joven brought him, sleeping curled up tightly in the blanket and masturbating furiously while sniffing so hard he thought he was gonna break a blood vessel.  He was grateful when he woke up and the heat in his stomach was gone, seeing as the smell of the blanket was barely there anymore. He decided to be super productive and took all of his blankets from the bed as well as the clothes bulging out of his hamper down to the laundry room and took a shower while they were washing. As he put his clothes in the dryers, he alerted his roommates that the room was once again safe to occupy.

When Wes was done transferring his clothes he headed back to his room and was shocked, to say the least, to see David sitting on his bare bed. Sohinki, who was sitting on his own bed must have brought him in.

“We were in the common room when I got your text, so we came back here,” Sohinki said as an explanation.

“What a nice surprise. Hey David.” Wes said sitting down in the desk chair.

David answers a beat too late, obviously distracted by something that mildly shocked him, “Hey… You’re um, off your scent blockers?” David finally says, relaxing his facial expression to appear more casual.

Wes wasn’t surprised he would have to explain to the alpha, but it was still annoying how little they learned about what they didn’t have to experience. “Scent blockers don’t do shit when you’re in heat, so I usually don’t take them for those few days. And even though my heat is over, its barely been a day and I just took the blockers an hour ago, it will take a day for it to kick in. I guess this is the first time you’ve hung out with me the day after.” David nods as if he understands but despite his efforts still has a weird look on his face.

Does Wes’s smell effect David the same way David’s smell affects him? He seemed genuinely surprised when Wes walked in, and he didn’t look disgusted, so that had to mean something good.

The three of them sit on Wes’s bed and play games on Sohinki’s switch that’s sitting on the desk chair in front of them. The thing that Wes notices is that David isn’t being careful anymore, he isn’t tiptoeing around him, he isn’t trying to keep a safe few inches in between them. Their legs were practically pressed together, and he bumped into Wes playfully several times. This kind of behavior from any other alpha immediately would seem like flirting, but Wes wasn’t sure how to feel about it all. He liked David. If David came on to him now, he would be really upset. And for good reason. David had known him for a year and a half now and the first time he smelled Wes’s scent suddenly He’s all over him? Not because of his personality, because of his pheromones.

When Sohinki has to leave for class, Wes’s fears are confirmed. David turned to him the minute the door is closed, “You smell so damn good. I’m mad it took so long for me to smell you.” David says, and he leans in and takes a deep whiff next to Wes’s neck. The feeling of the air moving and David and HIS scent being so close cause Wes to shiver. He didn’t move, it didn’t matter, he knew what was gonna happen and sure enough, David’s lips were on his.

He allowed himself to enjoy for a short moment before pulling away and standing up. Even though he was turned away from David he could picture how red he was. “I’m so sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking-” David starts, backtracking.

“You weren’t.” Wes cuts him off, taking a breath before turning around to face him. “You let your instincts take control”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” David says, getting a little defensive.

“And why would it be a bad thing for an alpha, right? Your instincts lead you toward a weak omega in heat, your instincts tell you there are no consequences, your instincts tell you anything you want is yours.” Wes pauses a moment, he hadn’t meant for it to get so serious, but it had. He took a deep breath before he continued. “I don’t want to be with someone because of biology, because of pheromones, because of instincts. I want to be with someone because of feelings.”

“And how do you know there are no feelings?” David tries again.

“Do you have any?” Wes asked, and he couldn’t help but feel a bit hopeful as he waited for his response.

David takes a long pause, “I don’t know.”

“Exactly,” Wes says, turning away from him, the whole conversation had turned exhausting. “I think you should go.”

David stood up, “Does this mean we aren’t friends anymore? Because I don’t want to lose you like this.”

Wes held the door open for him, still looking at the floor, “I don’t know.”

David left silently, and Wes closed the door behind him, wishing Mari had never introduced them in the first place.

Wes doesn’t ignore David and try and stay away from him as much as he can. As much as that would be easier, instead he stays as civil as possible. David still hung out with them in the common room and in the cafeteria. Though Wes made an effort to sit as far away as the table dimensions would allow and never hung out with him alone, he at least shared pleasantries when he saw him, acknowledged his existence. The whole thing was so hard. He thought if he stayed nice to David then when the feelings went away they could be friends again, but a month later they hadn’t gone away. It was starting to physically drain Wes to hang out around him.

One day Wes decides he needs a break and bows out of lunch. He gets himself something small and eats it in his dorm. He isn’t too surprised when someone knocks on his door, he expected it was one of his friends, coming to see if he was ok. He had to consciously stop himself from slamming the door when he sees David. “What the hell are you doing here? How did you even get in here?”

David ignores his question, a look of determination on his face. “I finally have a real answer to your question.”

“What question?” Wes asks defensively, crossing his arms.

“Let me in,” David responds, not backing down.

Reluctantly, and against his better judgment, he moves from the doorway to allow David to walk in, closing the door to the room. “What question?” He asks again.

“When you asked me if I had any feelings I said I don’t know, because I genuinely didn’t know if the feelings I had, were the ones you wanted to know if I had. But this past month has been shit. I missed you so much.” David starts, not looking at Wes.

“You see me almost every day for lunch,” Wes interjects.

“You know what I mean. You hold me at about 20 arm lengths distance away at all times, you don’t talk to me or hang out with me anymore.” David pauses as if expecting Wes to argue but he doesn’t have anything to say. So, David continues, “Those feelings had been there a long time, and it took me losing you to realize what they were.”

“What are you saying,” Wes said finally looking up at him.

“I’m saying I shouldn’t have kissed you a month ago. I should have kissed you 2 months ago. 4 months ago. A year ago. I should have kissed you one of the millions of times we were alone in your room. I should have kissed you any other time we were alone. I should have kissed you smack dab in the middle of the cafeteria in front of our friends! I should have kissed you any other time then when I did.” David paused, looking into Wes’s eyes, “Letting my instinct tell me what to do was the shittiest thing I’ve ever done.”

Wes practically whispers, “Prove it.”

David wastes no time, one moment he is standing on the other side of the room, and the next moment, Wes is pressed against the door and the shorter man is kissing him, softly at first. Then harder. And harder still.

…

If you had asked Wes in middle school what he expected when he graduated college, he would say he would be graduating top of his class, with an omega or a beta holding his hand during the ceremony, and of course, after college, he would take on an alpha dominated job. And well he would have gotten 2/3. Wes did graduate top of his class, and him and his now official mate, David, were very close during the ceremony. He, as well as David and most of his friends, ended up in the entertainment industry. They got to do what they loved, playing video games for a salary. Life was pretty good, and only getting better.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm like super proud of this! I've been working on this for a few weeks, while not working on my other works, and I think it turned out really good. I feel like what I tend to dislike most about falling in love fanfics, is when people blurt things out that people just wouldn't typically say, when they skip on the emotional conversation and just give into lust, or kiss and whoop they are dating now. I tried to avoid those things, and I think I succeeded.  
> Let me know what you think in the comments and if you agree with my direction. Should I maybe try and write more for the omegaverse?


End file.
